


candied oranges & apple pie

by EchoOfStarlight



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Nonbinary Macne Nana, Other, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nby lesbian nana rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfStarlight/pseuds/EchoOfStarlight
Summary: Nana and Rin have a picnic before school. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Kagamine Rin/Macne Nana
Kudos: 3





	candied oranges & apple pie

Rin arrived at the small cafe when the sun had barely risen, morning dew still visible on the well-maintained lawn. She ignored the _closed_ sign by the door and jumped the short white fence separating the front from the backyard garden reserved for paying customers. Despite having permission, it still felt a little criminal. She made her way to the very back, past the various tables and chairs set up under cloth canopies and bits of shade, towards a tree covered in bright green apples.

Her heart swelled as she caught sight of Nana under the tree, eyes shining with excitement and worry as they arranged and re-arranged various foods on the blanket they were sitting on.

"Did you make all this? It must've taken forever, Nanachi!" Rin sat down on the blanket next to Nana, startling them out of their head.

"Rin!" Nana's eyes shone even brighter as they finally noticed their girlfriend, "Most of it is stuff we didn't sell yesterday. I made the pie last night, it's not much of a breakfast but we had just picked some fresh apples and..."

Rin shook her head vigorously. "Have you tasted your pie? I'd eat that every day of my life."

Nana blushed and looked away, grabbing a slice of pie and moving in over to Rin. The two ate quietly, basking in the slivers of morning sun poking through the trees. 

"We should probably get going soon," Rin said absent-mindedly, laying her head on Nana's lap as she did so. Nana hummed in agreement, but made no move to get up. Instead, they leaned over and grabbed a small silk bag from the basket they'd brought out with them. They handed it over to Rin, who took it curiously.

"I tried out a new recipie last night and I thought you might like it. I mean, no pressure! It's not like you have to like them or anything!" 

Rin cut them off with a quick kiss before crashing back down onto their lap, opening the bag while her partner blushed in silence.

"You worry too much," she said, before reaching into the bag and pulling out...

"Candied oranges," Nana managed, "Petit helped. I did it with a bunch of different fruits, but since you like oranges the best..."

Rin popped one into her mouth, her eyes widening in pleasure as soon as the flavor hit her tongue.

"This is amazing, Nanachi!"

Suspecting that Nana wouldn't accept the compliment, Rin kissed them, much deeper than the last time, smiling against their lips.

"You said Petit helped you with these? There's always a story or two whenever you let her near the kitchen. Tell me everything!"

It was only after a long, detailed account of all the different fruits Petit managed to burn and several frantic texts from Len and Miku that they remembered they were supposed to be at school.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and bad but honestly this pairing deserves SOMETHING


End file.
